yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Marine Parade GRC
Marine Parade GRC is a five-member GRC in the central, eastern and the northeastern areas of Singapore. The consistuency consists of the section of Bedok, Chai Chee, Geylang Serai, Joo Chiat, Kembangan, Marine Parade, Siglap and Serangoon. Marine Parade GRC was led by Emeritus Senior Minister and former prime minister Goh Chok Tong until his retirement after the Downtown Line Stage 2 opening which was announced on 27 December 2015, retired on 8 January 2016. He was replaced by the Social, Family and Fertility Minister Tan Chuan-Jin who will be taking over as a leading minister, whereas the MP is being replaced by Teo Hsin-Fern, who is also a Tampines Secondary School student. History Before the creation of Marine Parade GRC, Goh had been the Member of Parliament for the Marine Parade single member constituency since being first elected in 1976. The GRC saw it's by-election in 1992 due to the resignation of all four MPs (including Goh), as Goh wanted to secure another fresh, stronger mandate after the opposition made unprecedented gains in the 1991 elections (winning three more seats on top of the opposition-held Potong Pasir), and Lim Chee Oon announced his retirement while being succeeded by current Deputy Prime Minister and Coordinating Minister for National Security Teo Chee Hean. Its contest was a four-cornered fight involving the National Solidarity Party, the Singapore Democratic Party (led by now-Secretary General Chee Soon Juan, who made his political debut), and Singapore Justice Party (now part of the Singapore Democratic Alliance). Since the by-election victory, Marine Parade GRC were then elected uncontested for the next three elections until 2011, where the ward faced a fierce contest against the National Solidarity Party led by Nicole Seah and former MP Cheo Chai Chen. Another fierce contest were faced in the 2015 elections, this time with the largest opposition party, Workers' Party (led by then-NCMP Yee Jenn Jong). Serangoon Gardens portion was transferred to Aljunied GRC since 2006, and in return Kembangan and Kaki Bukit area was exchanged. The GRC saw the retirement of Othman Haron Eusofe, R Ravindran, Mohamad Maidin bin Packer and Andy Gan. Most of the children from the Simon Ng family were replaced. Kaki Bukit portion was transferred to Aljunied GRC since 2011, Mountbatten was transferred to the SMC. The GRC saw the fierce contest with the National Solidarity Party where Nicole Seah managed to get 43% of the votes despite the previous walkovers from 1997 to 2006. It got Tin Pei Ling in 2011 general elections which is a miserable step, the youngest MP and made a police report over the cooling-off day fiasco through the Facebook admin. In 2015, Joo Chiat portion was returned back and MacPherson was broke off into a SMC. The GRC saw another fierce contest with the Workers' Party where Yee Jenn Jong managed to get only 35.93% of the votes. Areas of Responsibility *Marine Parade: The entire Marine Parade Estate and Joo Chiat *Kembangan-Chai Chee: Kembangan, Chai Chee, Kampong Ubi, Geylang Serai Market *Geylang Serai: Haig Road, Tai Seng, Joo Seng, Geylang Serai and Eunos Crescent *Braddell Heights: Serangoon Avenues 1-3, Nex Mall, Bartley Estate, Lorong Chuan and part of Hougang South *Joo Chiat: Frankel Avenue, Telok Kurau, Opera Estate, Siglap Category:Constituencies of Singapore